1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flat cable clamp which is used for fixing a flat cable having flexibility such as FFC(i.e., Flexible Flat Cable) and a ribbon electric cable, to a body to be mounted such as a car body panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one of a conventional flat cable clamp, such a thing that a flat cable is clamped down by 2 pieces of clamp main bodies and the flat cable is fixed to a printed board, has been known (e.g., see, JP-A-06-275966 publication).
This flat cable clamp is equipped with 2 pieces of clamp main bodies where an opening portion and a convex portion are formed. According to the flat cable clamp, it is configured in such a manner that the flat cable and the printed board are clamped down between respective surfaces of 2 pieces of the clamp main bodies where the opening portions and the convex portions are disposed, and the flat cable is fixed to the printed board by having a fastening member passed through a fixing hole.
In this flat cable clamp, a member for clamping down the flat cable, such as the clamp main body, is formed as a separate body, and therefore, a clamping work by use of those clamp main bodies is not only troublesome but also component management man-hour increases. On that account, it is conceivable that 2 pieces of clamp main bodies and a thing-walled hinge are formed integrally by synthetic resin so as to form such a flat cable clamp that the 2 pieces of the clamp main bodies are coupled by the thin-walled hinge.
In this regard, however, in case that the thin-walled hinge is simply disposed on the clamp main bodies in a bared situation, there is such a possibility that the thin-walled hinge contacts an external body such as an external electric component and is cut off at the time of using the flat cable clamp. In addition, the thin-walled hinge is easily twisted, and its bending direction is not constant, and therefore, even if the flat cable clamp is equipped with the thin-walled hinge, a complicated clamping work by use of the clamp main bodies is not improved. Therefore, there is a room for improvement.